megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
End City
is a historical location that appears in Mega Man Battle Network 5. There are shops that sell souvenirs, dumplings (dango), and cookies (manjū). There is a statue with a security camera that leads to End Area 2, and near it there is a man that sells the Sub Chips Full Energy, Unlocker, and Lock Enemy. It is most famous for the built around 300 years ago with two giant shachihokos on the top of the Castle Exterior ("Castle Ext"). It contains two rooms with different exhibitions: Mum Room with ancient samurai armors, and Lily Room with katanas and a samurai hologram. The Castle Keep contains fusumas and a decoration that contains the castle's homepage. When the castle is closed down, Lan Hikari must obtain the armor, helmet, and katana data for the samurai hologram to open the door in the first floor, and defeat 100 robot warriors in a mini game to open the path blocked by a Buddha statue. Items: *Sub Memory (Mixed with the pamphlets in the entrance of Gargoyle Castle) *HP Memory (hidden in the left Gargoyle) *Old Key and Text Data (Key Items hidden in the eye of the right Gargoyle) *Xfolder (woman in Lily Room) Cyberworld End Area is the network system for End City. There are two Liberation Missions in this area. The first involves Dark MegaMan and the second involves CosmoMan.EXE. It is large, consisting of 5 sections. It borders on the Undernet and is an important strategic point for Team Colonel or Team ProtoMan. Dumpling Computer The is the cyberspace from the dumpling shop's cooker. Due to this, it mainly contains fire viruses and lava panels. Mystery Data: *Battle Chip Metal Gel T Viruses: *Drixol *MetFire *ChampyEX *Handi Armor Computer is the cyberspace from a patched samurai armor from Gargoyle Castle. Mystery Data: *Navi Customizer program HP+100 Viruses: *Batty *Whirly *WuNote *PowieEX Helmet Computer is the cyberspace from a customized battle helmet in Gargoyle Castle. Later in the game a NetNavi will appear looking for an Anti Damage F Battle Chip, and he will trade an Anti Damage Navi Customizer program for it. The viruses from this area are the same from ArmorComp and KatanaComp. Mystery Data: *Regular UP 2 Katana Computer is located in the hilt of a katana from Gargoyle Castle. The viruses from this area are the same from ArmorComp and HelmetComp. Mystery Data: *HP Memory Wind God Computer The Wind God Computer ("WindGodComp") is located in a security camera hidden in a fusuma door painting from the Castle Keep. Mystery Data: *Battle Chip Air Spin 2 B Viruses: *Batty *WuNote *VacuumFn *BugtnkEX *CactklEX Gargoyle Castle HP is the homepage of Gargoyle Castle, located in a decoration in the Castle Keep. It has an Official Battle Bulletin Board and connects to End Area 3. MegaMan can talk with a Mr. Prog to create a shortcut to Lan's HP with the Gargoyle Castle Banner. Viruses: *Batty *Whirly *MettEX Gargoyle Computer is the cyberspace from one of the gargoyle statues in Gargoyle Castle. It is divided in four areas filled with security devices and traps that can only be disabled with ninja Mr. Progs. Interest Points End City - Front.png|Front End City - Armoury.png|Armoury End City - Hall of Blades.png|Hall of Blades End City - Tower Keep.png|Tower Keep End City - Parapet.png|Parapet Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations